Flowerbud: The invading idiots!
by WriterJ
Summary: A group of total morons come to invade Flowerbud! Do they succeed?


THE INVADING IDIOTS!  
  
Written by: John  
Date: january 16-18 2002  
Overview: Watch how an army of idiots tries to take over Flowerbud village!   
RATED: PG-13 MILD LANGUAGE AND OTHER CONTENT  
  
General: We need to take the town of Flowerbud!  
Man: Why? Their a small farming town.  
General: I dont know why, just assemnble your best soldiers.  
Man: (Starts to walk away) Looks like i picked the wrong week to stop sniffing.  
  
Later.  
  
Man: Okay i need my three best soldiers to attack flowerbud village undetected.  
Colonel: Excuse me.  
Man: What is it.  
Colonel: Do we even have weapons.  
Man: No. Didnt you hear about the generals money saving plan?  
Colonel: Oh yeah.  
Man: My finest three are you 3 over there.  
(Chef the sprite, Chris a soldier and Billy another soldier turn around)  
All: Us?  
Man: You heard me, good luck have fun and dont kill any cows you hear?  
All: Yes sir.  
  
Chef, Bill and Chris walk into the sunset as they go on their top secret mission. During the night they make a camp and rest for the night.  
  
Bill: Hey chef?  
Chef: What?  
Bill: What country are we fighting for?  
Chef: I dont know i assumed you knew.  
Bill: Hey Chris?  
Chris: What?  
Bill: Where did we come from?  
Chris: I dont know.  
Chef: Hey Billy.  
Bill: what?  
Chef: when did we join the army.  
Bill: I assumed a little while ago.  
Chef: Yeah me too.  
Chef: We should get going.  
Chris: Why? It's night time dummy.  
Chef: We have the protection of darkness and the guidance of the stars to lead us to Flowerbud.  
Bill: But isnt that Flowerbud in the distance?  
Chef: Shut up! (hits him)  
Chris: It could be dangerous.....  
Chris: You go first (pushes Billy to move forward)  
Bill: Cowards! I will lead the army into the town!  
Chef: Hell yeah!  
(They begin to run forward and Billy stops)  
Chef: What are you waiting for?  
Bill: where is the town again?  
Chef: It's right in front of you jackass.  
Bill: Oh yeah.  
(They walk forward again and then Billy stops again)  
Chef: What now?  
Bill: Do we have a plan?  
Chef: I assumed the colonel put on in with our mission orders.  
Chris: Oh yeahhh...  
(they all look around, back and forth looking all over)  
Bill: Hey chef?  
Chef: Yeah.  
Bill: Did we even bring bags?  
Chef: I assumed we did.  
Bill: Well i dont see any here.  
Chris: I guess we didnt.  
Chef: Is it possible that we have to go on a spy mission to take over flowerbud?  
Bill: I think it's very possible.  
  
Chris: So, what are we going to do?  
Bill: We go in on a spy mission jackass.  
Chef: Very quietly and use our stealth.  
Chris: Stealth?  
Chef: Yeah it's some kind of soup.  
Bill: Ready!  
Bill: CHARGE!!!!!!  
Chef: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
Chris: WOOOHOOOOO!!!!!  
  
In the town.....  
  
Mayor: What the hell is that noise?  
Mayor: Dont they know it's early in the morning?  
(Calls someone on the phone)  
Mayor: Harris you there?  
Harris: Yes mayor.  
Mayor: Close the town gatehouse.  
Harris: yes sir.  
  
Back to the others.....  
  
Chef: Run in!!!!!  
(they all slam against the door and fall back)  
Bill: Funny...  
Chris: When did that get there?  
Chef: How did they know we were comming?  
Bill: Maybe their invisible!  
Chris: Maybe they quickly built this door while we were comming to attack!  
Chef: Maybe they just shut it a second ago jackass.  
Bill: Nice logic.  
Chef: It's not logic, it's common sense.  
Bill: Whats that?  
Chef: Some kind of science term.  
Bill: I see.  
Chris: Now what?  
  
All 3 of them look up at the large gatehouse with no wall going around the city.  
  
Chef: Hey guys?  
Bill: What?  
Chef: Since there is only a large door, couldnt we just walk around it because there is no wall?  
Chris: NO!!!  
Chris: It's probably full of traps.  
Bill: Yeah he's right.  
Chef: What should we do?  
Bill: Let's siege the town!  
Chef: What's a seige?  
Chris: I think it's some kind of bread company.  
Bill: I dont know what it is, i hoped you knew.  
Chris: Hey chef?  
Chef: What now?  
Chris: What country are we fighting for?  
Chef: You already asked me that.  
Chef: We are fighting for Nigeria idiot!  
Bill: No we are fighting for Iowa!  
Chris: I always wanted to visit montana.  
Chef: Shut up you idiot, does it really matter right now?  
Bill: It's very important.  
Bill: When we win the battle we need to claim the town for someone.  
Chef: Well is it Nigeria or Iowa?  
Bill: Neither!  
Chef: What the hell are you talking about?  
Bill: I remember we came from Greenland, because my favorite color is green!  
Chef: Yeah i like green too.  
Chris: Yeah me too!  
Bill: That settles it we come from greenland!  
Chris: Now thats done what are we going to do?  
Bill: We are going to sneak in a large wooden mammal!  
Chef: Really?  
Bill: Yeah, havent you heard of the trojan weasel?  
Chef: It was the trojan panda jackass.  
Bill: Oh yeah.  
  
Chris: Hey guys?  
Bill: What?  
Chris: I dont think we came from Greenland.  
Chef: Why the hell not?  
Chris: We dont have an Italian accent.  
Bill: Maybe we immigrated there.  
Chris: Like whales and birds?  
Chef: Thats migrated jackass.  
Chris: okay.  
  
Chef: I HAVE AN IDEA!!!  
Bill: What is it?  
(they all get excited)  
Chef: We smoke them out!  
Chris: Smoke them out?  
Bill: Thats brilliant!  
(Chef and the others pick up pipes and start smoking crack and the whole town is all fogged up)  
  
Chef: Look it's working!  
Bill: I claim this land for New Jersey!!!  
Chris: YEAH!!  
  
From that day on, the town celebrated Spring 6th in honor of the 3 brave, 'intellegent' soldiers who came to conquer the town. And also from that day forward Flowerbud was part of New Jersey. 


End file.
